


Something Incredibly Witty

by amocomedere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, light fluff, really short, wow this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amocomedere/pseuds/amocomedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing is supposed to be natural. An intrinsic part of any human. However, as any school project has taught us, things do not always turn out as intended. (Trust me I tried to do a project on pigeons once.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Incredibly Witty

**Author's Note:**

> BAHAHA yeah I had to take this down because I might've not proofread, well, anything. That was a problem. Alas. It's still very bad. But at least there isn't a sentence that says "cantaloupes are so purple, dude."  
> How that happened, I haven't the slightest idea.

Breathing is always the hardest part. Focusing on something that always seems to come naturally, easily… It’s strange, really, to realize that you could just stop. Stop breathing; stop the gentle intakes and exhales that keep you alive. It can be liberating, yes, taking control from the instinctual urges of your body. Liberating, but terrifying. And so, in conclusion, every minute of his short life is nerve-wracking. Kenma is alive, but he is scared. He is alive, but he is not free.  
Kenma didn’t really consider many things interesting enough to warrant his attention. So it was always half measures, side glances and mumbled responses. It was simply not worth the energy to connect with people. They would spout meaningless words without listening to answers. Kenma, at the very least, spared them the illusion of polite, empty conversation. He was a damn savior. Those seconds would matter to them when they too were counting their every breath.  
It had gotten better, he supposed. They had tried. It had worked. Somewhat, at least to the degree that he could function. And simple functionality at the lowest level was better than nothing, although considerably more frustrating at times. Futility was one thing; giving up was terribly easy, as it was. Strict limitations however great, showed him just how much he could have been. But it hardly bothered him now.  
Kenma watches with removed interest as his feet shuffle forward in some semblance of a straight line. His hand is itching to go towards his pocket, but he knows he'll have to remove it to open the door soon enough, so he lets it swing serenely by his side. It's all in vain, though, as he promptly runs into the door. "Dammit," he mumbles sparing a sharp glare at the unimpressed obstacle. School is not his happy place. A heavy hand on the top of his head breaks him out of his bitter reverie.  
"Breathe." Is all the voice says.  
Kenma jerks back, simultaneously taking a deep breath and slowly pushing it out again, sucking in air to fill the now obvious deficit. His vision clears and his mind snaps back into focus and his entire being is just breathing in and out.  
The hand had moved from his head to his shoulder, where it squeezes reassuringly. Finally, Kenma's erratic breathing calms. He refuses to look up, only inclining his head and mumbling thanks. The door slides open on account of a hand above Kenma's field of vision. How annoying. He shuffles into the cool air of the school, accompanied by a low hum from the annoying person holding open said door, whom he feels does not warrant a name. Footsteps follow his own into the room. Kenma sighs, resigned. He knows that he'll have to offer some sort of aknowledgement soon, otherwise the other will get far too much pleasure from trying to get a response out of him. The game never held any appeal with Kenma, now even less.  
"Hello, Kuro," he mumbles.  
"You sound disgusted."  
"You're just so..."  
"Fantastic? Incredible? The shining light of friendship? Oh! Enlightening? I'm always this wise, you know."  
Kenma pauses, then nods his head in agreement with himself.  
"See I knew you'd come around-" Kuroo started.  
"Insufferable." Kenma finishes.  
He walks out of the room, slightly faster, to the sounds of Kuroo's mock indignant gasp and his laments about his "many great points."  
Kenma never looks up at the face. Kuroo's face. He has enough trouble breathing as it is.


End file.
